Skarlet x Mileena: Beautiful Blood
by ShaketheSpear
Summary: Skarlet and Mileena try to surprise each other...in a sexual way. Warning:Lemon, Futanari, and Mature Language


Mileena x Skarlet: Beautiful Blood

What happens when a princess of Outworld and an enforcer of Outworld come together?

Mileena tries to scare Skarlet but it happens the other way around instead.

I was inspired by a futa Mileena and futa Skarlet picture. This is a one-shot.

I don't own Mortal Kombat or its characters. The only thing I own is my own writing.

Reader's discretion is advised: Lemon, Futanari, and mature language. Rated MA

It is dusk in Outworld. There is absolute silence in the Fortress of Shao Kahn. That is until the high heeled boots of Mileena, the other heir to the Throne of Shao Kahn, starts clacking on the floor.

"Why is it so silent? I am going to get to the bottom of this!"

Mileena continues to walk the empty and silent hallways of the Fortress. Just then Mileena just thinks of an idea for fun in the middle of night.

"Hmmm…Maybe I should go see Skarlet. I should check if she's asleep. If she is, I'll give her a surprise. A good one indeed…"

Mileena disappears in a burst of pink energy and teleports to the outside of Skarlet's quarters.

Mileena decides to silently open the door, hoping not to ruin her surprise.

"Hello?", Mileena whispers. "Skarlet?"

To Mileena's surprise a red shadow with a streak of black fell upon her. Now Skarlet is on top of Mileena as she fell upon her.

"Mileena? What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Shhh…Don't wake up the others Skarlet!"

"I'M not gonna wake up everyone, you are."

Mileena was surprised (Ironically she tried to surprise the Kunoichi but she surprised her instead of Mileena scaring Skarlet.) and incredulous of being scared by Skarlet instead of the other way around. Mileena was more surprised when Skarlet pulled down her ninja half-face mask, freeing her beautiful bright red lips and pulled down Mileena's as well and kissed her passionately. Skarlet broke the kiss to untie her short red night robe revealing her more revealing MK9 costume (without the boots) When Skarlet lifted up her loincloth, Mileena was surprised to see a 6.5 inch cock right in front of her.

"Skarlet, you're a futa too?!"

"No Mileena I just LOVE getting horny and naked when you're here. By the way stop hiding your dick! I wanna suck it!"

Skarlet pulls Mileena's futa cock out of her MK9 costume and begins to mercilessly suck it.

Pre-futa cum is leaking out of Mileena's cock already. Mileena is moaning like crazy.

"Skarlet, don't stop! Suck my dick baby!"

Skarlet continues to suck Mileena's cock for about five more minutes. Mileena was in paradise from the erotic bliss. However, all good things must come to an end. Note that Skarlet is still on top of Mileena, which that means she's still dominant.

"Spread your legs bitch! I'm going to fuck your pretty Princess ass!"

Mileena complies and spreads her legs waiting for Skarlet. Mileena wants Skarlet inside her.

"Oh, thank you Skarlet!"

"No, thank YOU for coming in my room and being my bitch."

Skarlet inserts her futa-cock into Mileena's ass. She digs into her own bra and pulls out her big breasts on display for the horny Princess. Skarlet goes inside Mileena and to surprise her even more, she uses blood to flow to her dick, thus making it bigger, enhancing the dick to 8 inches.

"Fuck me Skarlet! Fuck me! FUCKING FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

Skarlet keeps pumping her long, big and hard futa-cock in and out of her lover. Her lover is in true paradise now.

"Goddammit Mileena! I'm gonna cum!"

"Shit Skarlet, I'm cumming too! Here it CUMS!"

The two shot the white salty liquid all over each other. Skarlet is still inside Mileena, and the pain stings. To try to soothe the pain she bends forward and makes out with Mileena.

"God Skarlet, are you trying to kill me?!"

"Of course not silly Princess. I'm yours and you're mine forever! Deal?"

"Deal!"

Skarlet pulls her cock out of Mileena and stands up, taking off all her clothes. Mileena does the same and catches Skarlet off guard to push her to the ground and shove her dick in her mouth.

"Suck my futa-cock, will ya, Skarlet?!"

"You bitch! You caught me off guard!"

"You brought this good fucking on yourself! MY turn now!"

Mileena pulls her dick out of Skarlet's mouth and they both get on their knees. What they do is they grope each other's big breasts as they pull together like Ermac using telekinesis for a kiss.

"Mmmm,mmmm, uh! Oh!"

They continue to moan inbetween the kisses. Mileena takes this as an advantage and pushes Skarlet in the ground and begins to place her dick inbetween Skarlet's big watermelons. Skarlet apparently loves the tit fuck, but Mileena shoots her cum all over Skarlet's breasts and hits the bullseye in Skarlet's mouth. Now all covered in each other's cum, Mileena gets on top of Skarlet and prepare's to initiate a 69. They are shooting cum at each other and try to suck it up.

"Skarlet, I'm chocking on your long cock!"

The two futa lovers finish off by doing a 3 minute cumshot in each other's mouth. They have reached their climaxes.

"That was good Mileena, come in here more often."

"Same goes to you too Sexy"

THE END

How did you guys like my first story?

Read on everyone!


End file.
